everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Circe Cecaelia
Meet Circe Cecaelia, daughter of the Sea Witch. She's a year younger than the main cast, thus negating a need for a stance in the Royal/Rebel conflict, but if she were asked to choose she'd pick Rebel because she's always being picked on as a villain in a story where there IS no defineable villain, something she has in common with Tempis Courtly and Myrtil Starboard. Character Theme Songs When Will My Life Begin/Tangled Personality Circe is very low-key; she doesn't like to stir up a lot of attention and often comes across as very shy. She's actually not very shy, especially when among friends, she just wants to remain low-key and plays shy to get it. She knows a lot of people who aren't terribly familiar with her tale automatically peg the Sea Witch as the villain (probably because of the Witch in the title), so she tries to avoid people asking her what her destiny is by keeping a low profile. She enjoys talking with the creatures of the school, like the trolls, dwarves, gnomes, etc. because she feels like she gets them better than most of her human classmates. Appearance She has dark, ink-black hair that almost has a blue sheen to it in certain lights; her skin is pale from not being in the sun a whole bunch, and it too almost has a light blue sheen to it. Her body itself is curvy, moreso than a lot of her female classmates. Her eyes are an indigo shade, equal parts blue and purple, and while they may be downcast quite a bit, they shine with bright intelligence when someone does meet them. In her mermaid form, her skin takes on more of a blue tinge; it still has its deathly pale human tone, but the blue is much more pronounced, giving her upper body an almost Naiad-type feel. Her tail is much different from normal merpeople; it's long, much longer than what is typically seen, and it has several jagged fins running down it. Its appearance reminds one of spikes and jags, the seedy underbelly of an otherwise-tranquil ocean. Her tail is dark blue in color, and actually has several phosphorescent spots and designs, as if she was born to be a deep-sea fish but got stuck with a half-human body instead. She's very self-conscious of her tail, knowing that it's much different from normal merpeople tails and that it easily identifies her as a Sea Witch. Fairy tale – The Little Mermaid How the Story Goes The Little Mermaid How does Circe come into it? Circe is the latest in a long line of Sea Witches, all of which have been rather unhappy with how they were portrayed. Circe is the first to Rebel, of course; she doesn't want anything to do with the tale at all, actually, she just wants to work on her potions skills and help the Fairytale World with them. She wants to learn all the pre-made potions as well as make up her own! She's had a hard time getting people to test them, though; like Ginger Breadhouse, her destiny is getting in the way of people trusting her. Relationships Family She never knew her parents, presumably the previous Sea Witch and her spouse; Circe was raised in the Underwater Kingdom's castle, on the other side from the Royal Family's main residence, for her role; she received all kinds of magic training that any magical child would be jealous of, but at the same time a lot of castle courtisans looked down upon her and wouldn't come near her, all because of her Destiny. The Prince, Arion, knew of her but was never allowed to see her "lest he befall his fate early" or something. He was a bit miffed by that but never really paid it mind, caught up in his own little world. Circe spent her time similarly, dreaming of the day where she could finally be free of her Destiny and be able to do whatever she wanted and make all kinds of new potions. Friends She doesn't have a whole lot of friends at the moment. She's closest to Ahiru Shiratori, the next Ugly Duckling and another member of her class. She looks up to the Mer-Prince, Arion, who's a year older and has taken it upon himself to guide her and her Duckling companion. Basically he's her Sempai and she and Ahiru are his Kohais. Pet She has a pet octopus name Tickles who lives in one of her old brewing pots. Romance She's not really looking for anyone right now, though she's maybe vaguely crushing on a few people (namely Venetia Soulsong and, to an extent, her friend Ahiru). Enemies She doesn't have any enemies at this time. Outfits To Be Added Trivia *She has lots of potion motifs. *Also tentacles. *She's not sure of her sexuality at the moment. I kinda want to ship her with Ahiru tbh???? But also she's vaguely crushing on Venetia???? Who even knows at this point. Quotes *To Be Added Timeline TBA (literally I don't remember dates for any of these characters as far as when I created them or first drew them or whatever so you'll have to excuse me while I go searching for dates) Gallery Senpai!Arion and his Kohais.png|Circe with her fellow underclassman Ahiru and her mentor Arion. Circe Cecaelia Sketch.png|Basic sketch of Circe Some of my Newest Characters.png|Smol headshot of Circe in with two of my non-EAH characters. Rocketbook-2017-03-10-More Valentine Busts.png Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Witches Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Characters